


codladh faoi gheasa

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, Gaeilge | Irish Language, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Tógfaidh sí an staighre chun Tia a fháil ag fanacht.
Relationships: Anamaria/Calypso | Tia Dalma
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	codladh faoi gheasa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep Bewitched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84729) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Tá an troid ar fad ann, an chuid is mó den am. Éiríonn tú tar éis an codladh gairid a gheobhaidh tú, éiríonn tú ar do chosa agus coinníonn tú ag streachailt. Builleann tú gach duine ag teacht do bhealach sula mbuaileann siad suas tú. Sin mar a éiríonn le cailín a bheith ina bpíoráid. Ní dhéanfaidh aon duine cóir leighis ort le lámha boga.

Fásfaidh Anamaria sean clúdaithe le coilm agus í ag troid an bealach ar fad, a corp á creachadh ag alcahol agus cnaganna crua. Go breá. Sin níos mó ná mar a fuair sí ar ais sa bhaile.

Ach tagann sí abhaile uaireanta. Gan cuairt a thabhairt ar a tuismitheoirí - rinne siad seanáim di i bhfad ó shin, as rud éigin difriúil ón mbochtaineacht agus fear céile lousy a roghnú.

Ina áit sin, tógfaidh sí bád isteach sa gaothlach, áit a n-imíonn fir bhána le dul, agus é a rámhaíocht go dtí an teach ar an uisce.  Tógfaidh sí an staighre chun Tia a fháil ag fanacht, ag gaothraíl léi féin ar an póirse. Deir aoibh gháire Tia léi, gach uair, go bhfuil a fhios aici cad as a dtagann Anamaria.   


Dteagmháil leis an mbaile - teagmháil chompord - géilleadh nóiméadach ar féidir léi a íoc.

Dúisfidh sí go déanach an lá dar gcionn, ina cumas i gcóta Tia, fuaimeanna agus boladh an gaothlach timpeall uirthi, agus allas Tia ag triomú ar a craiceann.


End file.
